


Rank Amateur

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: Rick takes a video.





	Rank Amateur

“Hold your - open those legs, baby. Grab your knees for me.  _Good girl_.” **  
**

“ _Hnnnmm_ …  _Rick_ …”

That position - on your back with hands hooked behind your knees, legs spread - it made you feel so exposed, vulnerable. Rick didn’t care. Always one to exploit your willingness to do anything and everything he expected, right now he demanded you hold yourself open for him, provide him with this vulgar display of his dominion.

He groaned, bit his lip, rolled his hips. The movement was lazy, purposeful, intended to make you feel every inch, to drive your salacious need, that heat and warmth and overwhelming desire, to riling heights. He watched as your body swallowed him, listened to your moans and pants of pleasure. Your cunt throbbed, slick and empty and wet, and you pleaded to touch your clit, to ease the delirious tension. But Rick refused you that mercy. You knew he was enjoying this too much. The control, the way his thick cock split you open with each slow thrust, how you writhed and whimpered and begged; he reveled in the spectacle.

“Fffuck, baby. Y-you - goddamn you’re so sexy right now taking my fat dick. The - the way you look. Does it - do you like that, slut? Like when I stick my cock in your tight ass? Nnnf  _fuck_  yes, I-I know you do.”

He paused long enough to reach over and grab his phone from the nightstand, though he didn’t bother to pull out. The motion rocked him in deep, too deep, and you keened, arched your back, gasped his name.

“ _Rick_!”

But he ignored you, repositoned, aimed his phone down. You had enough sense left to question him, though you were perilously close to losing even that modicum of coherency. The edge on which he kept you balanced - that fine line between misery and bliss - it was beginning to blur.

“What are you doing?”

He frowned at that but didn’t stop, tapped his finger to the screen, started fucking you again with his previous, languid rhythm. It made you clench and moan, your head loll back and your mouth fall open. Rick encouraged it, his voice low and guttural, breathless, as he struggled to reign in his urge to rut you.

“Thaaaaat’s it, baby. Y-y-you’re so fucking hot I - I had to. You gotta see this. The way my - how my big dick looks in your ass. How fucking perfect you are when you when you take my cock.”

You couldn’t help the needy sound you made at his words, the pulse of arousal it sent straight to your core. But he wasn’t done yet and he smirked, kept recording.

“I-I-I’m - I’m keeping this. Gonna use it to jerk off later. Maybe I’ll - I’ll make you watch. Send you a link to my webcam so you can see what you do to me. How you - how y-you get me so fucking hard I can’t keep my hand off my dick.”

That was all you could take and you sobbed, begged him to please oh please just PLEASE let you cum. He chuckled, increased his speed, his breathing harsh as he started to lose control.

“Greedy little slut. Y-y-you - you wanna cum for me, baby? Cum with my cock in your ass?”

You nodded, frantic, releasing a series of small whimpers as he rocked you forward along the bed with each thrust, but then he pulled out, ordered you to roll over. You whined but complied, expecting him to position your hips in the air, push your face into the mattress. Instead, he snapped at you to lay on your stomach, spread you open and slid into your ass with a lurid groan. He placed part of his weight on your back, propped himself on one arm, and used the other to hold his phone, bring it around so you could both see the screen. His lips were pressed to the shell of your ear and as he started to fuck you he tapped the play icon.

“See that, baby? See how - how fucking sexy you are when you take my dick? How much you love it? Fffuck you’re so fucking beautiful. My - my perfect little slut taking a big dick in that tight ass.”

The video was graphic, an aerial view of him filling you over and over, of his gruff voice issuing lewd praise and you gasping, moaning in the background. It was too much after this prolonged torture and you clenched, wailed, pressed your forehead to the bed, bunched your hands in the sheets. Oh god you couldn’t you needed just  _please oh Rick oh fuck_ -

And he finally relented.

Tossing his phone to the bed, he gripped your waist, pulling you up and back. He rolled his hips once and then picked up a brutal pace. You were already a sloppy, whiny, mess, but this rendered you incoherent, and when he told you to cum for him your fingers found your clit and you fell apart. Bliss, pure, devastating and sensational, slammed into you. Your body tensed and you howled, a primal response to the unraveling euphoria. Something like ‘Rick’ poured from your mouth and from far away you heard his praise and debasement, the string of filth he spouted in devotion. And then he was stalling, groaning, his movements stuttering until at last he sunk in as far as he could go, filling you with his cum.

Rick withdrew without fanfare, leaving you to slump to your side. You could feel his load leaking from your ass and you laid there, boneless, exhausted, your eyes unfocused, waiting for your senses to return. With a roll of your shoulders, you sat up, balanced on one arm. Rick had once again retrieved his phone, was transfixed by the screen. The tinny sounds coming from the speaker let you know what he was watching, and you took that opportunity to look at him, take in his bony back and prominent ribs, his wild hair and gaunt cheeks. When the noise stopped, he turned to you and smirked.

“Spank bank material right here, baby. Y-y-you’re one fiiiiine piece of ass.”

As much as you wanted to deny it, you flushed at the compliment, smiled. But then you paused.

“Hey, Rick?”

There was obvious annoyance in his voice, but he responded.

“Yeah? What?”

“Next time you masturbate, can you send me a video?”

At that he grinned, salacious and obscene.

“Y-y-you like watching me jerk off, huh?”

The confession made you blush anew.

“Yeah… I do.”

He chuckled, threw his phone aside, grabbed your thigh to pull you down closer. Kisses were placed at your hips, your ribs, one to your collarbone, until you were face to face. His eyes ran over your features, studying you, though you could tell he was amused.

“Dirty little slut. Like watching me stroke my fat dick for you? Ok, baby. I-I-I can - I’ll do it. Buuuut only - you have to do something for me, too.”

You hummed by way of reply. 

“I want you to finger your sweet pussy. Lick - lick your hand clean when you’re done. A-a-and make sure you send me the evidence.”

You bit your lip, whispered a yes, a fresh rush of arousal staining your cheeks pink. Rick rewarded your obedience with a kiss and an indulgent smile. 

“Good girl.”


End file.
